


Posie's Past

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Summary: I made this story because I'm bored and the cuphead fandom is dead. So I decided to make a story about my cuphead OC. Please comment what you think about the story





	Posie's Past

Posie was a hybird with a kinda disturbing past. In this story we're going to be talking her struggles and hardships she went through her life. 

Posie was always forced to feed her big father because her mother would of death due to giving birth to a 28 pounder baby. Posie was alwalys constantly hungry due to this. Everyone sees her as cruel and greedy but in reality she wanted friends and foes. Posie was always being bullied at school but she didnt tell anyone it because she didnt want her father to get mad at her. 

Later on she would sell her soul to have more food than ever. Unfortuntely when she almost got killed by Cuphead her eyes would be almost gone. Luckilly she ends up in a happy ending where everyone becomes her friends.


End file.
